kuchmastarfandomcom_uk-20200213-history
Яке число найбільше?/2
Яке число найбільше? Всі назви великих чисел побудовані досить простим чином: на початку йде латинське порядкове числівник, а в кінці до неї додається суфікс -ілліон. Виняток становить назву "мільйон" яке є назвою числа тисяча (mille) І збільшувального суфікса -ілліон. У світі існує два основних типи назв великих чисел: система 3х +3 (де х – латинське порядкове числівник) – ця система використовується в Росії, Франції, США, Канаді, Італії, Туреччини, Бразилії, Греції та система 6х (де х – латинське порядкове числівник) – ця система найбільш поширена в світі (наприклад: Іспанія, Німеччина, Угорщина, Португалія, Польща, Чехія, Швеція, Данія, Фінляндія). У ній відсутні проміжні 6х +3 закінчуються суфіксом -ілліард (З неї запозичили мільярд, який ще називається більйон). Загальний список чисел використовуваних в Росії: ЧіслоНазваніеЛатінское чіслітельноеУвелічівающая приставка СІУменьшаяющая приставка СІПрактіческое значеніе101десять дека-деци-Число пальців на 2 руках102сто гекто-санти-Приблизно половина числа всіх держав на Земле103тисяча кіло-мілі-Приблизне число днів у 3 годах106мілліонunus (I) мега-мікро-В 5 разів більше числа крапель в 10-літровому відер води109мілліард (більйон)duo (II) гіга-нано-Зразкова чисельність населення Індіі1012трілліонtres (III) тера-піко-1/13 ВВП Росії в рублях за 2003 год1015квадрілліонquattor (IV) пета-фемто-1/30 довжини парсека в метрах1018квінтілліонquinque (V) екса-атто-1/18 числа зерен з легендарної нагороди винахіднику шахмат1021секстілліонsex (VI) Зетта-цепт-1/6 маси планети Земля в тоннах1024септілліонseptem (VII) йотта-Йокте-Число молекул в 37,2 л воздуха1027октілліонocto (VIII) неа-сито-Половина маси Юпітера в кілограммах1030нонілліонnovem (IX) деа-тред-1/5 числа всіх мікроорганізмів на планете1033децілліонdecem (X) уна-рево-Половина маси Сонця в грамах Вимова чисел, що йдуть далі, часто розрізняється. 1036андецілліонundecim (XI) 1039дуодецілліонduodecim (XII) 1042тредецілліонtredecim (XIII) 1/100 від кількості молекул повітря на Земле1045кваттордецілліонquattuordecim (XIV) 1048квіндецілліонquindecim (XV) 1051сексдецілліонsedecim (XVI) 1054септемдецілліонseptendecim (XVII) 1057октодецілліон Стільки елементарних частинок на Солнце1060новемдецілліон 1063вігінтілліонviginti (XX) 1066анвігінтілліонunus et viginti (XXI) 1069дуовігінтілліонduo et viginti (XXII) 1072тревігінтілліонtres et viginti (XXIII) 1075кватторвігінтілліон 1078квінвігінтілліон 1081сексвігінтілліон Стільки елементарних частинок у вселенной1084септемвигинтиллион 1087октовігінтілліон 1090новемвігінтілліон 1093трігінтілліонtriginta (XXX) 1096антрігінтілліон 10100 – гугол; 10123 – квадрагінтілліон; 10153 – квінквагінтілліон; 10183 – сексагінтілліон; 10213 – септуагінтілліон; 10243 – октогінтілліон; 10273 – нонагінтілліон; 10303 – центілліон; Подальші назви можуть бути отримані або прямим, або зворотним порядком латинських числівників (як правильно, не відомо): 10306 – анцентілліон або центунілліон; 10309 – дуоцентілліон або центдуолліон; 10312 – трецентілліон або центтрілліон; 10315 – кватторцентілліон або центквадрілліон; 10402 – третрігінтацентілліон або центтретрігінтілліон; Найбільш правильним буде другий варіант написання, так як він більш відповідає побудові числівників у латинській мові і дозволяє уникнути двухсмисленностей (наприклад в числі трецентілліон, яке по першому написання є і 10903 і 10312). Числа далі: 10603 – дуцентілліон; 10903 – трецентілліон; 101203 – квадрінгентілліон; 101503 – квінгентілліон; 101803 – сесцентілліон; 102103 – септінгентілліон; 102403 – октінгентілліон; 102703 – нонгентілліон; 103003 – міллілліон; 106003 – дуоміліалліон; 109003 – тремілліалліон; 1015003 – квінквеміліалліон; 10308760 – дуцентдуомилианонгентновемдециллион; 103000003 – міліаміліаілліон; 106000003 – дуоміліаміліаілліон; 1010100 – гуголплекс. Джерела: chemister.pp.ru – назви великих чисел, трохи історії; Вікіпедія – великі числа, посилання по темі; Вікіпедія – числа з власними іменами; vokrugsveta.ru – великі числа. Произведены по ГОСТу, пройден контроль качества Тротуарная плитка для дачи Произведены по ГОСТу, пройден контроль качества Газосиликатные блоки от производителя Произведены по ГОСТу, пройден контроль качества Фундаментные бетонные блоки 40х20х20 для ручной кладки Произведены по ГОСТу, пройден контроль качества Стеновые бетонные и керамзито бетонные блоки. Произведены по ГОСТу, пройден контроль качества Бордюрный камень от производителя Category: Наука та освіта Интересно почитать: Що таке площу? Що таке арифмометри? Який розмір паперу формату В4? Що таке електромагнітні хвилі? Як швидко знайти залишок від ділення числа на 3 і на 9? Підписка Сподобалась стаття? Підпишіться на оновлення сайту Subscribe via RSS Feed Related Posts: Що таке число ГУА? Що таке натуральне число? Де в інтернеті можна знайти таблицю простих чисел? Де в інтернеті можна ознайомитися з послідовностями простих чисел? Які числа не є натуральними? Що таке аксіоми Пеано? Чому число пі називають ірраціональним і трансцендентним? Comments (Прокоментуй!) There are no comments yet. Why not be the first to speak your mind. Leave a Reply Name ( required ) Email ( required; will not be published ) Website Submit « Як правильно зав'язувати краватку? – Ч. 2 Звідки походить назва хімічного елемента плутонію? » Ігри Їжа і напої Інтернет Авто Бізнес Будинок і дача Відносини и емоції Гороскопи і містика Діти Для жінок Для чоловіків Дозвілля та розваги Економіка і фінанси Електроніка Законодавство Зв’язок Кіно і телебачення Комп’ютери Культура і мистецтво література Медицина і здоров’я Музика Наука та освіта Природа Різне Релігія Спорт Туризм і подорожі Фото Сторінки Мапа сайту Написати нам uk.kuchmastar.wikia.com 2015. All rights reserved. |ф= |п= }}